


Маленькое происшествие

by Kettriken



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kettriken/pseuds/Kettriken
Summary: Ангела невозможно и на пару дней оставить одного - обязательно что-нибудь пойдёт не так.
Kudos: 3





	Маленькое происшествие

С тех пор, как Азирафаэль подружился — если так можно назвать отношения ангела и змея-искусителя — с неким демоном, его отчеты стали поступать наверх далеко не регулярно. Некоторое время Гавриил мирился с этим, оправдывая подчиненного тем, что на Земле двадцатый век, суматошное время. Ведь ангел мог просто замотаться и пару раз забыть отчитаться. Но даже ангельское терпение, несмотря на то, что оно несравненно прочнее человеческого, имеет свои границы. Когда терпение Гавриила, распространявшееся на непутевого ангела, наконец лопнуло, он решил, что оставлять без внимания такую халатность нельзя. Отозвать Азирафаэля наверх и найти ему замену было проблематично. Никто из ангелов не согласится долго работать в земных условиях. Подумав как следует, Гавриил решил организовать наблюдение за ним, чтобы узнать, чем же Азирафаэль занимается вместо того, чтобы исправно докладывать о результатах своей работы. Уриэль был выбран на роль шпиона и, несмотря на его протесты, сослан на Землю.

Подразумевалось, что слежка будет происходить в тайне, но буквально на следующий день Азирафаэль заметил невысокую фигуру в светлом костюме, неотступно следующую за ним. Ему сразу стало понятно, откуда этот "человек" и что ему нужно в Лондоне. К счастью, именно в это время Кроули по приказу своего начальства был отправлен в какой-то небольшой город недалеко от столицы.

Пока демон находился в отъезде, Азирафаэля нельзя было уличить ни в чем запрещенном. Он исправно творил добрые дела, помогая окружающим и наставляя их на путь добродетели, а в свободное время старался сделать жизнь своего персонального шпиона как можно более комфортной. Чтобы сделать тому приятное, Азирафаэль в течение двух недель побывал почти во всех ресторанчиках Сохо и часто посещал театр. Особенно интересно было обедать или ужинать в крохотных кафе, где стояли всего два-три столика. Тогда наблюдатель был вынужден прятаться за газетой, забиваясь в самый дальний угол, или оставаться на улице, прогуливаясь туда-сюда и пытаясь не вызывать подозрений.

Долго так продолжаться не могло. Однажды, спускаясь с крыльца кафе, Азирафаэль будто бы случайно толкнул невысокого человека, увлеченно читавшего «Таймс» трехмесячной давности. Угол газеты загнулся и открыл его лицо.

— Уриэль? Какими судьбами? — Азирафаэль расплылся в широчайшей улыбке. — Надолго ли на Землю?

— Кхм… Да как получится. Гавриил просил уточнить, не нужна ли тебе помощь. Я понимаю, что трудно так долго работать здесь. Можно, кхм, подзабыть кое-какие правила, найти неподходящие знакомства… — откликнулся тот, медленно подбирая слова.

— Ну что ты? Какие ещё знакомства? Тут и поговорить-то не с кем. А дел и правда по горло — такие невоспитанные люди пошли…

В подтверждение его слов из кафе раздался звон бьющейся посуды и сердитый возглас: «Что вы делаете, мадам?!»

— Я же говорил! — воскликнул Азирафаэль. — Постой здесь минуту, я разберусь.

С этими словами он влетел в кафе и застал там живописную картину. Рассерженный и немного растерянный кондитер отчитывал рыжеволосую даму, чьи глаза скрывались за черными очками, а между ними на полу лежал поднос с разбитыми чашками и блюдцами.

— Понимаете, эта леди напала на меня, крича, что ей, видите ли, принесли не то пирожное, и избила зонтиком. А теперь отказывается возмещать ущерб! — взывал он к Азирафаэлю, потрясая черным зонтом-тростью, видимо, тем самым, каким этот ущерб и был нанесен.

— Не волнуйтесь так, прошу вас. Это всего лишь маленькое недоразумение, — ангел взял кондитера под руку и отвел к ближайшему диванчику, убрав осколки и поднос незаметным движением руки.

Как только Азирафаэль на шаг отошел от все ещё разгневанного и пытающегося что-то объяснить ему мужчины, дама с зонтиком чувствительно ткнула его в бок и потащила в сторону служебного входа, не слушая возражений.

Только в кухне ангел сумел вырваться из цепких рук незнакомки.

— Кроули, кто-нибудь тебя побери, что ты здесь делаешь?! Ты же не в городе. Уриэль…

— Вот именно, — улыбнулся демон, невозмутимо поправляя черные очки и щелчком пальцев возвращая обычный костюм. — Через окно — и в машину!


End file.
